theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Reptilian
Notes about Reptilian ''' Reptilian is a mixture of all types of reptiles and anphibians, his toxic powers increased with plague, a minion of Ryder, although made only to serve now he is much more agressive, a powerful creature, He shows quick speed and skill,using his frog-tongue, crocolisk-claws, dragon-like tail, hard carapace, and exteme toxic powers along with agility, using a chameleon's camouflage too, he can be quite the deadly enemy if played correctly. His Raptor-like form gives him animal instincts, a savage-being, also he is hidden inside a shape of an elf, once his mask is released, Oblivion is released with it. '''Reptilian's History Although Reptilian is brand new and hasn't made much of an appearance, his race of bipedial raptors once existed within the deep forests of Un'Goro, most if not all of them have gone extinct, though one egg was kept safe..which is Reptilian, Although Reptilian does not know this and does not seek any revenge, one can only hope he dosen't learn it. Trivia Reptilian's name and idea was taken from the "Mortal Kombat" Charecter "Reptile", He is also inspired from Greek Gorgons and Chineese Dragon-Emperors. Reptilian looks like an elf but if you manage to see a part of his body through his armor (with his mask on) you will see he's very scaly indeed, but none can see that...he also cannot talk..with his chameleon powers that can make him a useful spy Spells I think these spells will show you a deeper look into Reptilian's powers. "Chameleon's Camouflage":Reptilian goes into complete stealth, being unseen at all. "Toxin Ball": Reptilian conjures up 2 toxin balls, as one should hit you exploding you up to air, the other will do so too, leaving a debuff of some Poison damage on you. "Raptor's Rage": Reptilian would increase his damage, as his claws are released..giving him a new type of weapon. "Crocolisk Slide": Would start to growl as he charges up to you, later sliding down leaving toxins on the ground, as you would be knocked up with his arm, he slides again with his feet, kicking you upwards again, leaving you to fall. "Snake Spit": Would start to spit, as the corrosive acid burns from his mask leaving an area for his mouth to spit, the acid would be quite painful. "Gorgon's Gaze":Would start to growl and hiss, as his face turns much uglier and fierce, you're instincts start to abandon you..as you freeze silently..terrified slightly. "Dragon Dash":Would start to quickly rush down, leaving you spinning and using his elbow to knock you off. "Turtle Takedown":Would charge up, slamming you with his carapace. These are most of the normal spells, most spells would be shown on /emotes and such. I hope you've enjoyed by Backstory, and please tell me what else do you want to know, there's not much about my history mostly because I've never actually aged up, I was taken from the egg and just speeded up to fighting. -From Reptilian, A.K.A Nydoras, Tyruis, Ibrahim. Additional Out of Charecter Information I am very sorry, Jankelstein, I understand you're an undead that's supposed to be crazy, but that really does not fit me, I hope you don't have any personal feelings for me or Ryder, With all love <3.